<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Two Crows Meet by shewh0was</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697027">When Two Crows Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewh0was/pseuds/shewh0was'>shewh0was</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets From a World Torn Apart (AKA Destiny fics) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Uldren is shy don't @ me, blowjob, ha ha i wrote smut, only it's at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewh0was/pseuds/shewh0was</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon meets Crow for the first time, and events follow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets From a World Torn Apart (AKA Destiny fics) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Two Crows Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's 2 AM and this took me three weeks to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jolyon didn’t remember his Uldren as the kind of person to leave everyone behind. He had turned out to be wrong with time. Uldren’s return to the Reef after the Taken War had proven him wrong. The man he had loved came back changed, with a need to search for his sister. After the Black Garden, Uldren was so much more… Different. Jolyon started to hate Mara, not for “stealing” Uldren, no, but for refusing to acknowledge her brother’s devotion, her brother’s need, his want, to be seen as something more than Queensbrother. The Uldren that Jolyon had claimed as his own, both in bed and in the field, was not the Uldren that had been killed by the ever-famed, unnamed Guardian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Uldren was devoted to someone who had never returned the same devotion. The Uldren Sov he knew was kind, sarcastic, intelligent (in the frustratingly witty, sarcastic fashion that made Jolyon’s stomach flip) and most importantly, Uldren was loving. Jolyon knew he was never the kind to leave soft kisses on his neck in the view of others, but the moment doors were closed, Uldren was devoted to a strangely physical aspect of their relationship, from small kisses in the early waking hours to the heated and very shirtless makeout sessions with trace touches along necks and backs, gripping thighs, holding hips, and winding hands into hair. While he had also been devoted to the feeling of Jolyon over him, slowly pulling him apart and leaving dark marks across his body, the kissing, hugging, and small touches to wrists, ankles, and necks seemed to be Uldren’s favourite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Uldren had been killed in the Watchtower was not Jolyon’s Uldren. In the months after the Black Garden, Uldren had changed. It stung like poison to watch him rub his eyes and stare blankly up at Jolyon as he kneeled on the ground, chained and cuffed, ready to be thrown into prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A decade had passed when a Guardian calling himself Crow found his way to Jolyon’s post, with that damn lazy saunter he had eyed up and down so many times, and asked about how to get to the Last City, he wanted to shoot himself through the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon had watched the great Prince Uldren Sov fall apart under him time and time again. He had watched as the man beloved by his people became a mess of moans and arching back, grappling at Jolyon’s shoulders, his toes curling. Jolyon had undone Uldren and put him back together too many times for him to count. Watching as the Guardian calling himself Crow ran around the Mists, shooting Scorn and Taken, the occasional Hive if needed, and wished for the feeling of Uldren’s fleeting, soft, barely-there kisses in the morning after once again. He wished for the feeling of Uldren’s hands removing his gear at a painfully slow pace as they kissed, breathless and pushing against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t have that. This “Crow” is </span>
  <span>not</span>
  <span> Uldren, and Jolyon can’t go on acting like he is despite sharing the body Uldren had. Consciously, he knew that Uldren (Crow) was a different person; he knew how being resurrected as a Guardian worked. At the same time, he wanted the Uldren he knew before Saturn, the Taken War, the Black Garden, before Riven’s corruption. He wanted Uldren, his best friend, his lover, not Uldren, forgotten, Taken, and dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon sighed as his thoughts ran on about this “Crow” person. His scope fell on the head of a Scorn Raider, and with a boom, he felled the damned thing. He pulled his face away from the scope to watch a Guardian run towards a horde of Taken, wielding only a knife that glinted in the bright light in one hand, and in the other hand, pure blue Arc Light. He watched as the Guardian summoned a staff, the Arc and staff twirling behind them as they ran, the energy playing at their heels as they spun it. He watched as the Guardian made a flying jump into the air, bringing the staff down amidst the Taken. With a pop, both the staff and Taken disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Guardian’s Ghost appeared and began to circle around their head, bobbing up and down as it spun. Jolyon watched their shoulders shake as they took their helmet off. He looked down the Supremacy’s scope, his curiosity getting the better of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The face he saw belonged to Uldren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By pure instinct, Jolyon found himself firing Supremacy at the Guardian. He watched in mild horror as the bullet lodged itself into the chest of Crow. Jolyon flinched as the man fell to the ground, the Ghost phasing into nothingness once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sniper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon </span>
  <em>
    <span>flinched</span>
  </em>
  <span>, taking a deep breath, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why take that shot?” Whoever it was, was speaking with very little energy. Almost as if they were deadpanning at him from behind the helmet they wore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon grunted, “Not a shot I meant to take, apologies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t mean it, why did you shoot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, Uldren, your sass followed you to Guardianhood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Instinct. Like I said, apologies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guardian, just accept the apology.” An exasperated Ghost murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon chuckled, “Yes, Guardian, might as well accept the apology.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a burst of Arc, and Jolyon was being held by his collar, staring at the glowing ochre eyes of Uldren fucking Sov, “I refuse to accept the apology of yet another person who has shot me without reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ghost spun its shell, “Guardian! Put him down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grip on his collar tightened, “Why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t posed as a question, but rather a statement. With a blink, Jolyon slowly replied, “Others have done this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren hissed, Arc energy exhaled from his nose, “Only Guardians. A corsair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I apologize, Guardian.” He spat the word, “For shooting you. I believed you were someone else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ghost was the voice of reason once again, bobbing up and down, “Now put him down, Crow. He apologized.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an almost child-like huff, Crow put Jolyon down, side-eyeing the sniper as he picked his rifle up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon shook his head, “I won’t shoot you again- Crow, was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon extended a hand, “I’m Jolyon. Jolyon Till the Rachis. A pleasure to meet you after that little debacle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call it a pleasure, but go off, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon laughed, “You’ve picked up City slang without being near it. Impressive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shrug, “you pick some stuff up after being around Guardians.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Ghost spun its shell, “I’ve told him he hasn’t really been around Guardians until he’s trapped in a Pile- which will most certainly happen, considering he’s a Kinderguardian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon hummed, “Have you been to the Tower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have, he hasn’t. Not yet.” the Ghost was the one who replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pulled Pork, please.” Uldren sounded tired of the Ghost’s rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I know a Guardian who would willingly take you to the Tower. I can’t guarantee being free of the Pile, though.” Jolyon replied as he keyed his comms on to River’s ID. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a crackle, the rough voice of the wayward Hunter came through the speaker, “Jol? What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a new Guardian for you to escort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. They got a name?” Her voice drawled slowly, and Jolyon could practically see her leaning against the nearest outcropping of rock or structure next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Uldren was the one replying this time. “Crow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well then, you know what class you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have this strange staff I can use-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A’ight, so you’re mine now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trainin’ ya. I’m on my way to the Reef.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“River, are you sure?” Jolyon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes. I’m not lettin’ Shiro teach him to use a staff, no way in hell. ‘Sides, if this is who I think it is, he’s got some shoes to fill.” River replied, raising her voice over the roar of engines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe so,” Jolyon replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay. See you in about 4 hours.” With that, the link was disconnected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren’s Ghost spun happily, “Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve seen River and Ivory. Crow, you’re really going to love them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know who they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll learn,” Jolyon replied, staring down the scope of Supremacy once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a painstakingly slow passage of time, a red and white ship came into transmat distance and a request was sent to Crow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Crow stood, he popped his back, “I guess this is it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. Good luck, Guardian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. For the help today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Jolyon popped the “p” at the end, taking a shot at a Taken Knight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been nearly two years by the time Crow returned to the Reef, wearing a new set of armour and brandishing some pretty fancy-looking (and also deadly, knowing Guardians) weapons.  When Jolyon saw him in the Strand, he pulled in a shaking breath at the sight of him. With no warning, a bullet was lodged in the cliff under him, and his eyes caught the look of the very familiar throbbing orange of what River liked to call her “Arc enhancin’” armour. She waved at him, pointing to the side of her helmet. Rolling his eyes, he keyed his comms on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been a few years.” River drawled lazily as she turned to shoot at Taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit too long for a certain someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River huffed, “Kid won’t shut up about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon smiled, “Where is he now, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle, “I sent ‘im to a lost sector. He’s cleared everything on Earth, Titan, and Nessus. Just preppin’ the kid for the Moon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was static as Crow nearly shouted into the channel, “River, you didn’t tell me there would be Screebs here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River guffawed, and Jolyon watched as she leaned over on her knees far down below, “Good luck, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crow huffed, “Rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon raised an eyebrow, “The oh-so-great Crow is pouting now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” There was more static as Crow left the comms channel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jolyon I think you’ve flustered him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and how’s that Warlock you told me about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River shut her comm off as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, Jolyon came back from a small break to find Crow sitting in his spot, staring out at the Dreaming City. He smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder, chuckling as Crow jumped from the sudden contact. The Guardian sighed, his shoulders slumping as he saw who it was. Jolyon sat next to him, casually looping an arm around Crow’s shoulder, the two of them leaning into a comfortable silence as they watched the Hive, Scorn, and Taken begin to leave as the evening pressed on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, ever so painfully slow, a hesitant peck was pressed to Jolyon’s forehead, and he tore his eyes from the sight of the Mists to stare at Crow, who was quickly warming in embarrassment. He chuckled, leaning to give a smaller kiss at the corner of Crow’s mouth in return. As the daylight waned, Jolyon invited Crow to his quarters with him. Crow happily accepted, his arc sizzling at his collar in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spoke in hushed voices as they walked to Jolyon’s quarters, making witty quips at each other and leaving fleeting touches on each other’s arms as they walked. Crow laughed as he strung his arm over Jolyon’s shoulders, leaning gently on the other. Jolyon smiled, placing a gentle hand on Crow’s. They continued that way, in comfortable silence the rest of the way, with Jolyon seemingly just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fitting </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the space of Crow’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jolyon opened the door to his quarters, he slid Supremacy off his back, the worn leather strap dangling gently in the space against the rifle. He felt Crow’s eyes on him as he turned to put his dear rifle on its proper rack and smiled. He froze when slender arms made their way around his waist and Crow dug his head into his shoulder, feeling his cheeks warm as he listening to Crow inhale deeply. Hesitantly, he turned, adjusting their position so he could lay his hands gently on Crow’s hips, staring at him. Those ochre eyes gazed down at him, shining in the gentle light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hesitant kiss was pressed to Jolyon’s lips, earning a surprised gasp. Quickly, Crow pulled away, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon practically surged forward, taking the other in his arms, kissing him hard, only pulling away to whisper, “It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With bruised lips and heated touches, Jolyon pressed Crow against the wall, his hands sliding into the other man’s hair as Crow’s hands slid up his shirt, rubbing circles in Jolyon’s skin. Slowly, Jolyon’s hands found the claps to Crow’s cloak, undoing it and dropping it to the floor. Hands continued to grapple at armour and hips as they pulled at each other’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon pulled away slowly, allowing Crow to remove his shirt. As Crow began to hungrily kiss at his neck, Jolyon moved his head to allow more room, closing his eyes. A finger brushed over his nipple nervously and his breath hitched, his grip moving to Crow’s hips as he squeezed. Crow froze, staring up at Jolyon, who gulped and nodded. He gasped as Crow pinched his nipple, arching his back. Crow’s free hand rested itself in the small of his back as they both slowly made their way to Jolyon’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon’s knees met the mattress and they both tumbled down in a heap of clothing and under armour. Crow laughed into their next kiss, breathlessly pulling away ever so slightly, his eyes sparkling in the pale light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon smiled, his hands linked over Crow’s neck, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Words can’t describe how wonderful you look,” Crow whispered, pressing his head into Jolyon’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon’s chuckle was cut off by a strangled gasp as Crow kissed his neck, his back arching into Crow as he squeezed his eyes shut. His grip on Crow’s neck moved to the sheets as he angled his head to provide more room for Crow. He groaned as Crow palmed him through his pants, panting as he opened his eyes to stare, half-lidded, at the ceiling. He closed his hands around another fistful of bedding as Crow pulled him in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon pulled away, “Fuck, Crow-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, love.” Crow murmured, his breath hot against Jolyon’s neck, “Be patient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crow sat up, removing his undershirt and moving to unbuckle Jolyon’s belt. Jolyon whined, bucking his hips at the gentle, unwavering touch. Crow smiled as he undid the zipper of Jolyon’s pants, basking in Jolyon’s whimpers as he palmed him with one hand, the other slowly pulling the other’s trousers down. Crow smiled, leaning to kiss Jolyon’s hips, earning a gentle gas. As he continued to pepper kisses along Jolyon’s stomach and hips, Crow moved his hands slowly along Jolyon’s thighs, teasing at Jolyon’s hard member, fingers gently ghosting over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each touch, Jolyon’s head fell back on the pillows as his back arched, and he gripped the dark grey bedding as he groaned, mumbling incoherently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crow’s fingers brushed over Jolyon’s member again, and Jolyon’s hands moved to Crow’s hair, stuttering in between his pants and groans, “Crow, just… Ah… fuckin’ just do it already-” He was cut off by a deep groan as he was taken into the heat of Crow’s mouth, his back arching and grip on Crow’s hair tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow grunted, his tongue sliding over Jolyon’s slit, earning a high-pitched groan as Jolyon’s hips bucked upward in response. They continued on like that for what felt like an eternity, with Crow pulling off every time Jolyon came close. Finally, ever so slowly, relief came to Jolyon when Crow stayed on him just long enough, and he pooled over, with Crow swallowing almost every last bit. Jolyon’s back arched and he saw stars as he loosed a long, drawn-out groan in response to the orgasm. Crow held him through the intensity, burying his face in Jolyon’s shoulder as he jerked himself off, milking his own orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crow’s breath hitched when Jolyon’s hands slowly moved to grasp his waist, using his body weight to roll himself on top of Crow, who pulled Jolyon’s long white hair from its long ruined braid, letting the thick hair cascade over Jolyon’s shoulders.  Crow pulled himself up onto his elbows, his neck and face warming. Jolyon smiled, his eyes sparkling as Crow lifted a hand to run it through Jolyon’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Crow murmured as Jolyon ducked his head in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon let himself fall against Crow, burying his head in the crook of Crow’s neck, smiling as the other man wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crow buried his face in the mass of Jolyon’s hair, mumbling quietly into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Jolyon lifted his head only slightly, the lull of sleep shaking off only by a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Came Crow’s hesitant response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon smiled, laying his head on Crow’s chest, closing his eyes, “Love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon had the best sleep in ten years in Crow’s arms that night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Off to hibernation I go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>